The True Evil
by Evil Jeremy
Summary: A new evil which has been trapped with Lyoko for years has been relesed by accident. Now, a 14 year old who is more powerfull than XANA will stop at nothing to see Lyoko destroied, and he will kill anyone who gets in his way.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"Arthanu!" a man said. A little nine year old boy walked down a rusty stairwell. "What now?" the boy called out to his dad. "Get down here this instant!" The dad yelled. The boy walked down, knowing that more yelling and mistreatment was on the way. "Your report cards are in!" the dad yelled. "A 2.76 average is horrible here! I expect excellence under my roof!". "Well maybe if you treated me better, better grades will come!" Arthanu yelled. His dad's eyes grew very wide. "How dare you talk to me like that" he said quietly. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" he yelled. "Fine!" Arthanu said. "And I'm not coming back!" he yelled back. He then, without packing up a bag, he ran out of the house crying. He then ran to the one place that he knew no one would look for him. An old, run down factory on the outskirts of town. He has been there before, and has seen everything from the scanners to the supercomputer, but was afraid to touch any of it. Now, he entered the factory elevator, and headed down to the scanner room. He entered the scanner, and activated it. "I have nothing else to gain or loose" he said. "Goodbye". The scanner closed, and then the worst part happened. He reversed himself. With no Lyoko program, the scanner had no choice but to try something new. Inside of the scanner, His personality changed. He wanted revenge. He wanted to kill. The longer that the scanner tried to cope, the more that he changed. Soon, his physical look began to change. His eyes turned red, and his closed changed to fit his new personality. He tried to open the scanner to get out, but that's when the worst part arrived. Holes started appearing in his body, and other parts started to turn goopish. White beams started to appear in the scanner as it tried to virtualize Arthanu. Because of the missing program, Arthanu disappeared. In Carthage, brand new files appeared. Arthanu has been trapped in Lyoko.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Aelita!" Jeremy yelled into his computer. "Hurry up! The mantas are on there way, and you only have 40, make that 30 life points left!" Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Aelita were in Carthage, receiving more data to defeat XANA, now that he has escaped the supercomputer. "I'm trying my best!" Aelita said. "But there are other conflicting files here!" Aelita was nearly done, when something else caught her eye. Another window popped up on the screen in Carthage. Aelita watched it carefully as it completed its small task. "Aelita, what's going on now?" Jeremy asked. "I don't know!" Aelita said. "Well find out fast, cause im out of ammo!" Odd said. Suddenly, a huge spark occurred on Aelita's Carthage screen. Suddenly, without any warning, Aelita was blown off of the platform as the screen exploded into black digital pieces. "I'm coming Aelita!" Ulrich yelled. He sped up on his Overbike, and headed for the falling Aelita. Out of nowhere, a manta appeared, and blew Ulrich and his bike to virtual bits. Now it was up to Yumi. Never mind, she's gone too. Odd was speeding up, and caught her just before she fell out of the sector. "Odd's Taxi service costs $5 a mile!" Before Aelita could respond, the entire sector went pitch black, except for the data tubes, which turned blood red. A new voice sounded in the background. "HAAAA!" the new voice said. "Aelita, please tell me you said that!" both Odd and Jeremy said in unison. Suddenly, the lights turned back on, to reveal a horrible sight. "What the hell is going on in there!" Jeremy yelled out. In Lyoko, the sphere of Carthage was starting to turn black, with goop appearing all over it. Odd and Aelita turned around, and saw the data files on the outer walls of Carthage started turning red and then deleting themselves. "Odd, get out of there now!" Jeremy said. He then opened up the data tube to the forest region. As Odd and Aelita left the region, they didn't turn back to see the black group de attach itself from the main sphere of Carthage. The goop then went through the open tube as well. Problem was, he didn't appear on the other side. In the factory, a closed scanner started to leak. The black goop was coming out of all three scanners, and made its way into the sewers. "Materialization Odd, Materialization Aelita!" Jeremy said. When everyone was up in the supercomputer room, Jeremy explained why he was frightened. "That wasn't Franz, because he is dead now, and XANA is not part of Lyoko anymore. Until I find out what happened back there, Lyoko is off-limits". "Fair enough" Yumi said.

In the sewers, the black goop started to reform into a figure. A boy, just as tall as Ulrich, with red eyes, and wearing an Asian robe stepped out of the water. He looked down the sewers and said "Its only a matter of time now". He then walked down the sewers, and took out a mechanical grenade. He pushed a red button on it, and hurled it up into the air. It stuck onto the room of the sewers, and exploded with a bang with such a high pitch, no one can hear it, but the walls of the sewers currently felt its effects. The walls crumbled as the newcomer walked away, with an evil look in his eyes. As the sewers caved in, he said "Lyoko will be destroyed, and so will anyone who tries to stop me.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Morning Class" Mrs. Hertz said. She was holding a coffee and had bags under her eyes. "Sorry I'm late" she said. "By 27 minutes" Odd called out as he stopped his stopwatch. "A new world record!" Everyone laughed, even Mrs. Hertz. "Alright" Mrs. Hertz then said. "We have a new student with us today! Everyone welcome Arthanu!" A 14 year old boy walked into the room. "Hi everyone!" he said. "It's a real pleasure being here. I'm so glad, I would kill to stay this happy!" he finished. Of course, he really meant it when he said that he would kill to stay this happy, because he was planning on killing anyone who stopped him from destroying the factory.

"They'll accept anyone these days" Ulrich said. "Tell me about it" Jeremy. As the day went by, the gang grew more suspicious of Arthanu. It wasn't until lunch when something new came up. "Who's the new kid?" Yumi said. "Arthanu" Aelita told her. Yumi blushed. "He's a good looker". "What were you saying, Yumi?" William asked as he walked up to her. "Oh, nothing. Lets sit" Yumi replied. As yumi walked to the table with William, she looked behind again, but Arthanu wasn't there. She blushed some more.

Jeremy skipped lunch as he usually does. He was in his room, on his computer. He was researching the cause of the black goop inside of Carthage. "Work with me!" he said to his computer, annoyed with it's results. He slapped it, and the monitor fell off. "ugggghhhhhhhh!" Jeremy yelled though his teeth. "What am I missing to complete my search?" he said to himself. "I need help, but from who?" he thought to himself. Then it came to him. "XANA". He didn't want to do it, but he had no choice. He needed to speak to XANA to understand what happened in Lyoko. He turned on his phone and called Odd. "Speak to me" Odd said. It was obvious that he was stuffing mashed potatoes into his mouth. "I'm going to the factory. Tell the others" Jeremy said. "OK" odd said, cramming food into his mouth. Yumi, at her table, saw Arthanu again, but this time, he was exiting the roo. Jeremy exited the dorms, and walked on campus. He knew that everyone was at lunch, so he would have no problem going to the sewers. He entered the sewers and climed down the ladder. He started sprinting there. He needed to talk to XANA as soon as possible. It was to his surprise that their vehicles were crushed under the pressure and weight of the sewers themselves. They have caved in completely. Arthanu watched Jeremy in the shadows as he ranted on and pulled some of his hair out. Arthanu then swooped out of the Sewers, knowing that now no one could stop him from destroying the factory. Jeremy, disappointed, climbed out of the sewers, and started walking back to his room.

That's when everything changed. Loud beeping started coming out of Jeremy's backpack, and at the same time, Arthanu went into a kind of heart attack. He started screaming, as his body started to change. His clothes changed from white to black, and strange marks began appearing on his face. His outfit changed. He was now wearing an Asian robe, full of grenades in them, and appearing in his other hand, a 3 ½ foot wooden stick. The stick might not seem like much, but that's what makes him deadly. Then, Both Jeremy and Arthanu said at the same time: "A tower has been activated!" "Oh no" Jeremy said. "Oh yes" Arthanu said, with an evil glare in his eyes.


End file.
